


A Tune of Me

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menolly thinks of her own song</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tune of Me

It was a rare day when Journeywoman Menolly had a reason to merely rest, even when it was a Rest Day. Today, though, she was down at Fort Sea Hold, awaiting the latest messenger from Holder Toric for her Master, and that meant time to waste. She could not even spell the local Harper with teaching, as the children had been set loose early to scour the coast for food.

Now, with the sea in her nose, the sound of a busy sea hold around her, she resented the time and lack of doing. Her head was full of a tune she did not want to hear, the one of her history. Watching the children, she thought, had been the breaking point for her. Here, the Holder loved his children, showed it, and did not push that all of them be sea men and women. The youngest of the boys was even now in the stables, learning how to be a farrier.

No, the tune winding in her head was too full of deep dissonance, shaped by Holder Yanus's heavy hands, by Mavi's sharp words. It was one she would lock away, never to be heard.

Only her Master, Sebell, maybe even Piemur, ever really saw the way those notes sometimes shaped her.


End file.
